


Chasing Shadows

by The_Exile



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Triple Drabble, Unlikely alliances, may turn into longer fic later, sentient!Epoch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Set after the ending where Crono isn't saved. Marle survives her initial rescue attempt and continues trying to find a way to save him. Magus decides to help her due to their goals being similar.
Relationships: Crono/Marle (Chrono Trigger), Marle & Magus (Chrono Trigger)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Chasing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC Little Special: Drabble Madness s.94
> 
> themes chosen by playlist shuffle  
> today's song 'Chase of Shadow' - Ys i & ii chronicles OST

She'd been rescued, the first time she nearly threw herself off Death Peak, chasing shadows into the gloom of the overcast sky and the eclipsed sun. 

She'd woken up on the Epoch. Somehow, the vehicle had known where to find her, sped to her location without a pilot, so fast that it must have used its time travel drive. It wasn't the first time that thing had acted on its own.

She hadn't thanked it, or any of the others, even when Lucca quite justifiably lost her temper and gave her a dressing down that made her notoriously scary religious tutor back home look like a pussycat. She knew she'd worried her friends but she still saw that shadow, HIS shadow, in her every dream, even out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't promise not to go chasing him again, not with any degree of sincerity, not even if it meant falling off another cliff. She wasn't going to lie to her friends AND let them all down again.

Strangely, it was Magus, in the end, who helped her, for the second time now. He could float, he pointed out, and wasn't afraid of the darkness, of the possibility of death. He knew what it was like to lose an irreplaceable love and to sacrifice everything, to go to the ends of space and time, to try and bring them back.

"Don't think of this as any deep bond of friendship or any sentimental drivel like that," he warned, "I'm just choosing to help you, to spit in the eye of fate, I suppose. And you remind me a little of her. Your ridiculously kind nature. Your utter disrespect of authority. That, and you're wearing her pendant."

"It's okay, Magus, I don't care why," she smiled, "Thank you."


End file.
